WII FUN
by BAUMember
Summary: SMACKED SEXY FUN.................


**Hey there me again, I have just bought the just dance for the WII and I came up with this smacked story, I do hope that you enjoy it. Have fun**……………

Mac looked at the game in his hand and smiled, he failed to notice Stella enter his office, on hearing the door close he looked up and saw Stella before him.

"What's the game Mac" Stella asked with a questioning look, slipping the game behind his back he blushed "Oh its nothing" walking behind his chair Stella grazed his hands with hers leaning over she whispered in his ear. "Oh c'mon Mac I wont tell anyone" Mac's body tingled when he felt her warm breath upon his neck, sighing in defeat he turned round to face Stella, who was now caught between Mac's chair and the window. She felt a strange feeling come over her, just then Mac broke her thought. "It's a game for the WII its Just Dance" Mac smiled shyly at Stella and handed her the game.

"Mac Taylor owns a WII, this I must see" she laughs, "Well I was going to ask you round later for a game, but since you find it funny that I own one I guess I wont" Mac said jokingly.

"Ill be there don't worry, get ready to have your ass beaten by a girl" Stella laughed as she gently placed her hands on his knees and pushed the chair back slightly so she had room to move. Mac sat completely still his groin area was tingling and he didn't want Stella to notice,

"Ill see you later Mac" she waved and left the office knowing fine well what she had done to him.

Sitting still for a few moments Mac tried to not think of Stella it was hard but he got threw the rest of the day, glad to be finishing he locked up and headed home. Entering the apartment he got showered and changed he wore black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt, he set the WII up and waited for Stella. Just after 7 there was a small knock then Stella entered "Its just me Mac" she called out closing the door, walking from the kitchen Mac stood in his tracks Stella was wearing tight running leggings and a fitted belly top which enhanced her chest and showed of her toned stomach.

"Once they where both ready Mac got the game loaded, "Here is your remote" handing one to Stella, wrapping it securely around her wrist she waited as Mac picked the first song, it was Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. As the music started Mac and Stella started dancing they had to mirror image the person on the screen " You hot and your cold your yes and your no" played the music Mac glanced at Stella she was actually good at this he thought, his eyes lingered a little too long as he caught sight of her chest bouncing up and down it mesmerised him.

"YEY I won first game" Stella cheered jumping up ad down "You suck Taylor" she mocked

"YEH YEH whatever, he smiled back" "Your turn to pick a song" Stella searched threw the songs and choose womanizer.

As the song started the both began moving trying to stay in sync with the moves on the TV, Mac however got confused and stopped "How do you do that I cant keep in the rhythm" he asked looking over at Stella who was still dancing. Once the song had stopped she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, "Geez am sweating" she panted catching her breath. Mac handed her a water taking a sip she watched Mac's eyes wander over her and reach her face, when he saw her looking at him he turned away "Sorry I didn't mean to" laughing Stella stood behind him "Its OK Mac, I don't mind, now let me help you with theses moves, pressing her front to his back he sighed as he felt her chest against him and at her scent played havoc with his mine, Stella reached over and linked her hands with his and showed him some moves. "Your good at this Stella whispered" leaning closer.

Once the song had finished Mac turned round and thanked her, "That's OK" she smiled "Besides I do have some dance experience, I like showing you my moves" she laughed and watched Mac's face.

Pulling away Mac decided to play the WII sports, loading the game he let Stella choose, "Bowling please" as they started to play, Stella won "Yesss I'm too good" she cheered.

"Smart ass" Mac laughed and choose a game, this time it was golf, Mac went first getting a great first score, next it was Stella's turn, she got in to position and swing her arms missing the golf ball, "Dam" she muttered, not one to give up she tried again and again until she looked at Mac "Please help me" she pleaded with a small pout. Mac laughed "OK I guess I should since you helped me" standing behind Stella he pulled her close wrapping his arms around hers he showed her the movements, each time he did Stella would push her ass back a little more towards his groin. She smiled when she felt is cock it was getting hard and she knew this would be killing him. "Stella can you please stop that" Mac whispered in a low breath "Stop what" she asked all innocent "You know what your doing Bonasera" Stella turned and faced Mac his hands resting just above her ass.

"And what am I doing Mac" she said seductively in his ear, "Turning me on like you always do and then leave me hanging" came the reply. "Well what if this time I don't leave you hanging" she said looking into his eyes, next thing she felt Mac's hands grip her ass threw the tight spandex leggings and pushed her crotch to his groin she sighed when she felt how hard his cock had become. Pulling her towards the couch Mac sat down and pulled Stella who was now straddling his thighs, they where kissing passionately Stella pulled Mac's t-shirt of as he removed her top, looking at her chest he smiled "Oh gosh" Stella grabbed the back of his head and forced her nipple in his mouth "Make me cum Mac" she pleaded.

As Mac started to lick and suck both nipples he could fell Stella grind her self towards his erection, pushing forward he laid her on the floor as he got between her legs, "I'm going fuck you so good you will be screaming my name" he said smiling "Oh please Mac, I want you so bad" Mac pulled down his trousers letting his cock free Stella was pleased with the size, reaching down she grabbed it and gently stroked it once Mac had removed Stella's trousers he opened her legs wide and entered her. Both moaning at the new feeling "Ohh gawd, Mac" Stella panted as Mac began thrusting pulling her legs higher Stella needed more, as one hand started playing with her nipple the other rubbed her clit, Mac was making her come faster than any man had ever been able to, going harder and deeper Mac started groaning "Ughh Stella I'm coming" as Stella felt the orgasm take over her body she screamed his name "MAACCC" as Mac felt his cock explode inside Stella he felt her legs tighten round his waist causing more friction "STELLA" he moaned and collapsed on top of her.

Lying still for a few moments Stella played with his hair, she felt his breath upon her neck.

"That was fantastic" she smiled pulling him close. Mac looked up at her "I'm glad I bought that game, and I have even more to play with you" he laughed kissing her lips. Rolling on to there sides Mac and Stella lay in each others arms, it was going to be a long night of WII fun……………………….

**Well there you have it another smacked one if you liked it RnR, thanks for reading………….thanks to all of you who are reading A life changing moment, i have been so happy with all your reviews I'm working on the next chapter just now so will be up in a few days...**


End file.
